


Yuliy's Letter

by throughscentandtouch



Series: Their Eyes [2]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), 天狼 Sirius the Jaeger | Sirius the Jaeger (Anime)
Genre: A short letter, Filler Content, Gen, No actual characters, The Letter To Them, Written by Violet, it's just a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughscentandtouch/pseuds/throughscentandtouch
Summary: Yuliy's letter to his Sirius Tribe, written by Auto Memory Doll Violet Evergarden.





	Yuliy's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for being missing for like half a year, still working on that next part, ahaha. In the mean time, enjoy this filler content.

To my dear family, my tribe, who rest in Dogville,

 

How have you been? I’m glad to say that I have been doing… well, in many ways.

Of course, I am still fighting my battles for you - for myself, and really for everyone. Mikhail and I are still at odds, and I regret that our shared past has much to do with that.

I hate that the attack on our village happened. I resent that we were separated so cruelly like this. I despise that I have lost so much time with all of you for this kind of life - a life of fighting. I loathe myself for - will you forgive me? - moving on, from all of you.

The fear that I will forget you keeps me from moving on entirely, and I feel so guilty. All this time, I’ve been fighting for you, and you’ve been my one sole reminder that I still have something worth living for. But now, I have something else to hold on to.

My friends, the Jaegers. The Naoe’s. They’ve all been so amazing to be around, and although we’ve had our conflicts and we have our differences, I know that they’re good for me. I know that I’m allowed to be happy around them

I don’t want to move on. I want to keep going as I have for years, fuelled by revenge and anger. I can’t go back now, though. No matter how much I try, all I seem to be able to muster are the feelings of guilt - moving on feels like forgetting you. 

But I am glad that I experienced so much with you when I still had you. I am happy that I can still remember a time when I was warm and innocent and childish. I treasure the memories of all of you, and I will cherish them forever.

Throughout my battles, I know you will be my saviors. I know you will watch over me, protect me, and I hope I can do the same with the Ark. My goal, as of now, is simply to protect our only legacy left. 

I will always remember you.

 

Forever yours,

Yuliy Jirov

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
